Build God, Then We'll Talk
by n0rthsh0r3
Summary: Sara's recently graduated from Law school and in desperate need for a job. That's where Rob comes in and Sara will do whatever it takes to get what she needs despite her strict Catholic morals. However, Sara's doomed for damnation when she meets the girl that will turn her into Devil's Advocate. - Quincest, Quinlove, Tegan/Sara
1. Careful Now

Looking in the mirror, Sara traces her breasts over the silky fabric of her lingerie. It was courtesy of Rob, purchased especially for this particular night. The ensemble was a deep red, probably too big to actually fit Sara's petite figure but she would feel awkward in it anyhow. Sara didn't ever dress too revealing. She most likely showed cleavage maybe once or twice in her whole high school career. However, she would do whatever Rob asked of her because whether she liked it or not, she needed this job. Sara tried to make herself believe that she liked Rob. She was giving her virginity to him for Christ's sake.

She drops her rosary onto the pile of baggy clothes in the hotel bathroom. She closes her eyes tightly and prays up to Mary that she'll be forgiven for the awful sin she's about to make. After preparing herself, Sara walks to the door when she suddenly remembers her hair. Rob specifically wanted Sara's hair down, which she usually hated. Sara's hair was often in a ponytail since it was so long. It went down to her shoulders, the shortest her mother had let her cut it. She could have cut it shorter now that she's no longer in school, but change made her really nervous.

Sara pulled her ponytail out and looked into the mirror at her dog-like mop. It falls to frame her face, accentuating her sharp cheekbones. She turns back to the door and opens it, her eyes immediately meet with a naked Rob who's seated on the bed and stroking his engorged member. Sara's desire is to turn back and hide in the bathroom but she knows better. She knows what Rob can give her and she'll do anything to take that. Rob can give her a job at the most successful law firm in all of Los Angeles. Sara needs this job. She didn't go to law school for nothing.

With this in mind, Sara pushes forward and walks towards Rob. His large, rough hands grab at Sara's waist. He pulls her down onto his lap and his cock slaps against her thigh, causing Sara to yelp. Rob breathes hard against Sara's cleavage as his hands tug her lingerie off of her breasts. Sara's boobs are an ideal size but she's always been good at hiding them. From first glance, Sara looks flat-chested. Rob's tongue wraps around Sara's erect nipple and he pulls her down. His dick continues to gently slap against her thigh, a moan eliciting from his mouth each time. Sara's thrown back onto the bed and her outfit is roughly tugged off and discarded on the floor. _What a waste_, Sara thought. Sara's body was exposed and she felt so completely dirty. She waited for something but Rob was motionless and completely silent as he looked down at Sara's crotch.

"You could have shaved," his hoarse voice croaked.

Sara's heart raced and her cheeks flushed. She was so embarrassed. Not once had Sara even really looked down at her vagina. She steered clear of that area, convinced it was really for child bearing and urinating. Sex wasn't supposed to be enjoyable. Sara didn't expect any pleasure from this. She covered her face with her hands and muttered an apology, spreading her legs for Rob. His hands spread her lips and Sara panicked, keeping her hands over her face.

"Do you want to do this?" he questioned, "You're not wet at all."

She sat up and looked at him, "Yes, Rob, I want this."

He sighed and stood up, reaching for his bag. Sara grabbed his arm and begged him to stay, to which he pushed her off. He reached into his bag and pulled out the bottle of lube and a few condoms. He tossed the strip of condoms at her and opened the lube, sitting down. Rob dripped the lube down between his fingers and onto Sara's pussy. He licked his lips, rubbing his fingers through her folds and slipped two fingers into her cunt. Sara gasped, her body jerking up for a split second while she got used to the sensation of being full. She heard Rob's low chuckle and felt the goosebumps the sound brought. She bit her lip and let her body fall limp, giving herself to Rob completely.

He laughed, "Get up, Sara."

She listened to him, sitting up and pressing her thighs together. She reached for the strip of condoms and took one off. She bit it open and looked up at Rob expectantly.

"I don't know how to put this on," she admitted.

He smiled, telling Sara precisely what to do. Then the condom was on, and Sara thought it looked silly. She thought that it didn't fit because the very tip wasn't exactly on Rob's penis. She lied down and spread her legs for him. He slowly eased into her, cursing that she was beyond tight. Sara was embarrassed and wanted it to be easier for Rob so she told him not to be gentle and at hearing this, he wasn't- not at all. Sara cried but covered her face and moaned in hopes to make him believe that she was enjoying this. He came, his breath harsh and smelly in Sara's face. She smiled at him as he pulled out and looked at the sheets.

"Oh, fuck, you're bleeding."

Sara sat upright quickly and hopped off the bed, dashing to the bathroom. He followed, tearing off the condom and throwing it in the trash. Sara quickly wiped her vagina and hissed at the pain. Rob looked at her oddly, asking if she was okay.

Sara nodded, "Yeah, it just hurts really badly. I'm sore."

He shrugged and washed his hands. He turned to her and waited for her to get up. Once Sara did, he leaned in and kissed her. Sara kissed back, smiling at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kept telling herself to like him. He was nice, he was intelligent and he was successful. That was all that Sara ever wanted in a man. It also helped that Rob was attractive but Sara couldn't help feeling that this relationship was full of sin. They weren't in love. Sara had just lost her virginity and it wasn't on her wedding night. It was on her fourth day of meeting him. She hated herself so much right now.

"Listen, you should be heading home but I want you to come to this dinner party tomorrow," Rob says to Sara, "It's at my house and it's strictly business."

Sara's heart skips a beat, thinking that Rob is going to show her off to his coworkers. Things are getting official and Sara likes that because it means less sinning for her. She nods, leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss him. They kiss goodbye and Rob lies back down in the bed. Sara gets her clothes back on and starts walking home.

On the way home, Sara admires the night life of Los Angeles. It's a twenty-four hours city so Sara doesn't ever feel _too_ scared when walking home at night. When she gets to her apartment, she turns the lights on and in an instant; her cat Leo is nuzzling his head against her calves. She giggles and walks to the kitchen, kicking her shoes off. Sara opens up the cupboard and gets out some food for Leo. Then, she gets a glass of water and walks back to her room where she undresses and meticulously folds her dirty clothes before placing them in her hamper. Next, Sara dresses in her PJ's and starts picking out her outfit for the dinner party. Sara remembers Rob's warning of strictly business and picks out a simple and neutral outfit.

Her bed looks incredibly inviting but Sara feels a burning urge to shower. Her crotch is still in pain from the earlier action and she thinks a nice warm bath will do her well. Sara's tiny footsteps race down her hallway and into her bathroom. She starts the tub and watches it fill as she sits on the toilet and tugs her pajamas off and tosses them towards the door. She stands up and starts to put bubbles in before slipping in completely. Sara lied back under the water, thinking about the previous hour and what she had done. Everyone she knew would be utterly disappointed in her. She was practically a prostitute. Her parents would disown her if they knew which they of course couldn't ever find out. She couldn't imagine what they'd do. Most likely they would end her fund money, withdraw it completely and send her off to some catholic resort somewhere.

Resurfacing from the water, Sara is met with the eyes of Jesus who is calmly hanging in a picture above her toilet. She sighs and whispers yet another small prayer. She regrets this so much but she knows that the outcome is totally worth it. Her heart flutters and she forces herself under the water again.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispers.


	2. Mindset

6:30 PM and Sara Quin is standing outside of Rob Jones' enormous house. She's spent precisely three hours preparing herself mentally and physically for this particular dinner party because it means two things to her; justification and occupation. Sara Quin will have a job at the end of tonight and if she plays things out the exact way she's been rehearsing in her head for the past two days, she will also have a boyfriend. Pre-marital sex wasn't something Sara often participated in – in fact, this was her first experience with it- but she realized what an opportunity had aroused.

A simple and soft button up with tight, black slacks is the attire chosen by Ms. Quin this evening. She tried on twenty-seven outfit combinations but this particular one proved to be innocent and that was Sara's approach. She was meeting all her new co-workers and she wanted to be taken seriously, not sexualized. She had enough of that from Rob.

Gathering up all her courage, Sara makes her way and knocks on the door. A tall, slim black man opens the door. He smiles wide, extending his large hand and says to her,

"Hello, you must be Ms. Quin."

Sara nods, blushing as she shakes the man's hand. He's Christopher Mill and he is the new intern for Rob's firm. He dressed quite formal in khaki slacks and a blue button up top. Sara steps inside, admiring the marble floors in the foyer. Rob has also decorated with beautiful paintings on the walls. The house looks incredibly elegant and Sara is really jealous. This is a mansion compared to her apartment.

Once Sara gets inside the dining room, she sees a woman talking with cooks and waiters. She's wearing a tight black dress with shiny black pumps. Her cleavage is pushed so far up that Sara is certain she can see a bit of the woman's areola. The woman's hair is cut into a cut bob and she wears pretty minimal makeup. The woman sees Sara and her eyebrows elevate with excitement as she rushes over to Sara.

"Hi! I'm Tegan, Rob's wife."

Sara's eyes widen. Two things run through her mind, 1) That asshole and 2) Those tits. She smiles, shaking Tegan's hand. She cannot believe Rob in this moment. She keeps repeating to herself how she should've listened to all the signs that told her to say no to Rob. What is Sara supposed to do now?

Easy, she'll tell Rob. So she asks, "Hey, where is Rob?"

"Oh, Rob is in the living room, conversing with all of the guests."

Sara hurries off in the direction of where she hears the most noise. Immediately, Sara wants to rip him to shreds. However, she's a woman of God. She has to hold it all in. She walks up to him, "Can we talk?"

Rob licks his lips and they curve up into a devious smile as he turns to his colleagues and excuses himself. He carefully pulls Sara into a room. Almost immediately, his hands are gripping Sara's ass tightly and he's kissing her neck. She pushes him off slightly, groaning lowly as stumbles onto the couch conveniently placed against the wall. Rob is on top of her in an instant and Sara's never felt so overwhelmed in her life.

Soon enough, Sara slaps Rob and yelps. He jumps off of her, holding his stinging cheek as Sara cowers beneath him.

"Crazy bitch!" he hisses through clenched teeth.

"No, Rob, I'm not in the wrong. You are!" she protests, standing up from the couch and crossing her arms.

Rob exhales softly, "Sorry, Sara. I got carried away. You wanted to talk?"

"You're married!"

"Yeah, did you not know that?" Rob asks, his brow creased with disbelief.

Sara shakes her head, afraid to say anymore. Honestly, the girl is slightly heartbroken. Her first relationship was an affair and she sure as hell wouldn't be okay with that. She assumed that Rob was a swell guy. He was reputable and educated. Sara was totally infatuated with her idea of Rob. He wasn't anything like Sara imagined.

"I was under the impression..," Sara starts, "that you wanted to be my boyfriend."

Her voice is low and her cheeks harbor a dark pink color. Rob chuckles, wrapping his large arms around her waist and pulling her. Her chest was pressed up against his. He unbuttoned her blouse a bit, exposing Sara's black bra. Her skin rose in goosebumps at the feel of Rob's fingers dancing across her cleavage. He quickly yanked out her ponytail, her shoulder-length hair falling to frame her face. He kisses her lips delicately.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

"You're married, Rob. It's wrong," Sara objects.

Rob nods, tugging on Sara's lower lip with his teeth. "That's what makes it so exciting."

Sara pulled away, sitting on the couch. She stares up at Rob, a look of complete dismay on her face. What would her family think? What would God think? Sara didn't want this, really. She was a good, sensible girl. She stands up, wiping her tears.

"No, this is wrong."

She turns to leave but Rob catches her wrist before quickly shoving her against the door. Sara whimpers under his grip and he gets close in her face. She can smell his aftershave and the thick stench of his first glass of vodka. Rob grabs Sara's jaw, tilting her head back.

"You want that fucking job, don't you?" he asks and Sara nods. "So you'll keep your fucking mouth shut."

Sara nods again and Rob pulls away. He turns Sara over quickly and slaps her ass, chuckling to himself as he walks out of the room. Sara waits a few minutes, fixing her shirt and walking back out. She's met with Tegan. They collide and Tegan spills her drink all over her and Sara's chests.

"Well, shit," Tegan laughs, bending over to pick up the glass she dropped.

Out of habit, Sara's eyes follow Tegan's breasts as they sway. Once Tegan's standing back up, Sara's conscious get's the best of her and she looks away. The fact that Tegan's breasts were wet would totally cause more of Sara's naughty thoughts. She bit her lip and silently asked God to forgive her.

"I have extra clothes upstairs. Come on," Tegan tells Sara tugging on her sleeve as she guides Sara up the stairs and into Rob and Tegan's bedroom.

The room is large, the wallpaper is paisley and their bed is huge. Sara wants to lay on it… with Tegan. What, no, of course not. Sara closes her eyes and begs for the strength. She was hoping these feelings would go away but Tegan sparked something in her. These emotions came rushing back to Sara. Seeing the way that dress hugged Tegan's curves and the way it pushed her tits up made Sara's cunt tingle and she hated herself for it. She felt a burning need to punish herself.

Tegan opened a door and motioned for Sara to come closer. Once Sara got to the closet, her eyes bugged out. "Oh my Lanta."

Tegan giggled, pulling Sara into it while she filed through her shirts. She found a button up and handed it to her, asking if it would do. Sara nodded and took it, pulling it off the hanger and looking up at Tegan. When Sara's eyes glanced up, she saw a completely naked Tegan. She covered her eyes with her hands, waiting for Tegan to finish. When Tegan pulled on an almost identical black dress, she looked over at Sara and giggled.

"That has to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Sara lowers her hands and blushes, "T-thanks." Sara then rushed to the bathroom and changed.

The next day, Sara was busy at Rob's office when Tegan rushed in with take-out boxes. She sat down in Rob's lap and kissed him. Sara awkwardly sorted through papers, waiting for their reunion to come to an end.

"So, Rob, honey…" Tegan says, loud enough for Sara to hear, "Can I steal Sara from you for a few hours?"

Sara's ears perk up at hearing her name and she walks back to Rob's desk, placing the papers in front of him. He picks one up and scans over it. Sara carefully rocks on her feet, looking up at Tegan who's biting her lip. Rob drops the paper and glances up at Sara.

"Yeah, go ahead, you two have fun."

Tegan quickly hops off Rob's lap and grabs Sara's hand.


	3. Between The Cheats

**a/n: **I really don't like to switch perspectives in the same chapter, so that's why I'm uploading Chapter 2 and 3 like this! Also, Hi, how are you? Do you like this story? Please please review!

* * *

_Sara's POV_

Tegan pulls me into one of the many shops on Rodeo Drive. I awkwardly stand next to her while she sifts through dresses. I'm unaware of what store we're in or why Tegan even took me with. I feel too insecure to wear any of these dresses though. I'd never actually wear a dress in public to be honest. Yet, Tegan lifts up a simple red strapless dress and thrusts it towards me.

"This would look so cute on you!" she grins.

My first instinct is to look at the price tag. The dress is over a thousand dollars but I don't say anything. I just shake my head and hand Tegan the dress back. However, Tegan has other ideas as she grabs a dress for herself and pushes us into the same dressing room. I grunt softly as I'm pressed against the wall and Tegan locks the door.

"Try it on," she insists and I feel like I've got no choice.

Stripping in front of Tegan is a bad idea and I know that. Tegan undressing in front of me is probably worse, considering that Tegan is straight and I'm g-… No, I'm straight too. This is totally okay. Nothing to worry about. There are those beautiful breasts again. Slight stretch marks on the bottom of them, her areolas are a few shades darker and they look so entirely soft. My mouth longs to be on them, to leave dark bruises. I catch myself staring a blush a deep pink, quickly pulling my clothes off and the dress back on. Tegan and I look at each other, and then Tegan turns me towards the mirror with her hands on my waist. I feel oddly comfortable with her hands on my waist. I slightly lean into her, hearing her soft giggle against my hair.

Tegan whispers, "This looks absolutely gorgeous on you."

My heart beats a mile a minute as I look at her in the mirror. I feel her slightly move her hips against mine and it causes a surge of heat to the wrong place. I should _not_ be turned on by a woman, definitely not my boss's wife. Not to mention that he's my boyfriend. This is awful. This is horrible. She shouldn't be moving my hair to one side.

"Let's see you," I try to distract her.

She moves out of the way slightly, so she can see herself in the mirror. I look at her, biting my lip. She's incredibly gorgeous and I hate myself for thinking that. I giggle softly as she moves behind me yet again.

"Why did you do that? You look great." I turn to her, "You should buy it."

She lowers her face closer to mine, taking my waist in her hands and pulling me against her. Our lips collide and I have to keep my hands up in the air. I don't want Tegan to know I want this. I don't want anyone (especially God) to know that I desperately want this. I push Tegan off and look at her with wide eyes and mock surprise. I need Tegan to think I'm against this.

Except she doesn't apologize, but she raises an eyebrow. Her eyes don't look sad with rejection but it looks like she doesn't believe me. Maybe she thinks I'm against this because I'm working for Rob. I want her to believe that I'm just against homosexuality as a whole, even though deep down I know that I'm not. I know that I'd love for Tegan to push me up against that wall and kiss all over my exposed neck and chest.

"Tegan, I'm not gay."

She laughs right in my face, lays her forearms on my shoulders and inches closer. Our lips collide for a second time and I'm unable to hold back. I can't help but feel like this is right. I feel like I'm supposed to do this. I kiss back passionately, wrapping my arms around her waist. This doesn't feel like kissing Rob. It's much, much better. Tegan's tongue isn't as big as Rob's and it doesn't push mine anywhere. It soothes my tongue. I'm a little unfamiliar with French kissing but Tegan proves to be a wonderful teacher. Unfortunately, our kiss is cut short by a knock on the door.

I pull away and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, "Yes?"

The lady at the door asks if I need any help and Tegan answers a very broad no for us. I quickly change out of my dress and back into my clothes. Tegan does the same, grabbing the red dress but leaving hers behind. I follow her out and ask what she's doing.

"I'm buying you this dress," she says simply.

"I won't ever wear it," I protest.

Tegan holds a hand up, dismissing my comment. "You will. It'll be our little secret."

I don't say a word as she pays for it and offers to walk me home. I reply that I need to go back to work but she says she'll tell Rob that I felt a little exhausted.

"What about the dress?"

"What about it?" Tegan asks.

"The money. Won't Rob notice?" I reply.

Tegan chuckles, linking our arms together, "I think he'd love to see you wear it to work."

"Ew," I say under my breath.

Tegan stops and turns to me, "I knew it!" she shrieks.

My eyes widen immediately, terrified that she knows what's going on between me and Rob. Should I apologize? Or do I act like I have no idea what she's talking about? The latter seems more appropriate.

"What?"

"I knew you were gay," Tegan smirks.

My stomach drops and I roll my eyes, continuing to walk. Tegan follows, brushing her arm against mine. "You're so closeted, it's pathetic."

I ignore her and reach for my keys once we arrive in front of my building. Tegan follows me up to my door and I have a bit of trouble unlocking it. Once we step inside, Tegan drops the dress on my couch and turns to me. I look at my feet, then hers.

"Thanks for the dress," I whisper.

She shrugs, "Every girl needs a Prada dress."

I have no idea what to say, so I sigh and sit on my couch. Tegan sits next to me, perhaps to close. Our thighs touch. I look up at her and bite my lip. I don't know what to do but I know what she wants to do. Except, she's looking around my apartment. I assume she's taking note of all my items of worship because she turns to me and says,

"I had no idea you were so religious."

"Catholic," I say to her.

"Makes a lot of sense," Tegan whispers.

I shrug, standing up. I felt too suffocated. I motion to the kitchen, "You want a drink or something?"

Tegan nods, standing up and following me into my tiny kitchen. My apartment is the size of her bedroom. I feel embarrassed. I apologize for the size and she laughs.

"It's honestly adorable. I love it."

I watch her sit at my table and I go to get her a glass of lemonade. I set it in front of her and sit across from her with a glass of my own. The air is stale and awkward. Tegan seems incredibly distant all of a sudden and I don't know how to make it better but I know that I must. I think of our kiss and I try to think about what happened before Tegan got distant… Religion. Tegan is offended by my religious beliefs I assume.

"What did I do wrong?" I ask her softly.

Tegan shakes her head, smiling sadly and reaching for her glass of lemonade. She sips it carefully.

"Was it because I'm catholic?"

Tegan laughs, "You could be any religion and it wouldn't make a difference. It's the gay thing, Sara."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Tegan, I told you that I'm not gay."

"But you fucking kissed me back," Tegan protests, her voice a little louder than before.

I shrug, "A lot of people do stuff that doesn't make sense. Besides, lots of girls kiss that aren't lesbians. I'm straight, Tegan. Just like the Lord intended."

Tegan lifts her eyes to me and scoffs, "The Lord didn't intend anything. He will still love you even if you're not straight. You know that, right?"

I can't believe her. I stand up and lick my lips.

"Tegan, you should probably leave," I suggest and Tegan leaves a lot faster than I thought she would.

Later that night, I'm lying in bed and I can't stop thinking about how soft Tegan's tongue was. I imagine it in between my legs and the thought drives me wild. She's so gorgeous and those tits… God, Tegan is so incredibly beautiful. I moan softly as I press my finger against my clit. I close my eyes and imagine Tegan next to me, coaching me to be naughty. I imagine her telling me to fuck myself silly. I pretend her lips are on my ear and I pretend she whispers, "Slide those fingers inside of your pussy. Do it for me." And I do it for Tegan. I slip two fingers into my tight entrance and moan her name. I pretend Tegan moans back, her hands play with my tits and she bites my ear lobe. I keep fucking myself harder and harder. I come abruptly and Tegan's name falls out of my mouth a number of times.

Immediately, I sit up and reach for my computer. I research the phrase _Catholic and Gay_. I'm not getting the results I'd like. They all say what I've been doing. Having these thoughts are normal and I'm going to be okay if I do not act on them. But, what if I want to act on them? What if I want to kiss Tegan? What if I want to make love to Tegan? Then what?

I type in the phrase; _will God love me if I'm gay?_ And I start to get more positive answers. I feel more confident. I begin reading on, most people saying that it would be cruel for God to make me gay and punish me for it at the same time. I decide to call my pastor.

He answers on the second ring, "Hello, Sara."

"Father, I've got a question."

"Yes, yes, what is it?" he replies.

"What if I'm gay?" I ask, trying not to cry.

He sighs heavily and I hear him sit up, "That means a lot of things to a lot of people. I don't want to tell you that God hates you because he really loves every single one of us."

"What about you? Will you accept me?"

"Sara, as long as you frequently attend service and be a devout Catholic then I accept you for who you are."

"Thank you, Father. I really needed the assurance."

"Of course. Good night, Sara. I will see you Saturday night," he hangs up.

Next, I call Tegan. The phone rings for a while, but she answers.

She's out of breath and I can hear Rob in the background. Immediately, my mind goes to the worse and I picture Rob pumping in and out of Tegan. I feel like I need to save her, like she doesn't deserve that. I feel like Tegan needs to be in my bed with me. I feel like she needs to cuddle with me and kiss me.

"Hello?"

"Hi," I say, shyly.

"Oh hi, Sara." I hear her say and then a door closes.

I hear Tegan pee and I can't help but giggle.

"Tegan, can we have lunch tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, of course."


	4. Radioactive

**A/N: **Honestly, this chapter isn't my favorite. Please review!

* * *

_Tegan's POV_

Sara invited me to lunch today and for whatever reason, I agreed to go. I don't know, man, when I went into her house and saw all that Jesus stuff I kind of freaked out. I had no fucking clue that Sara was so religious. It was obvious that she was a flaming lesbo, really. That's why it surprised me. I mean, my gaydar went off like nuts when I saw her.

Anyway, I agreed to see her. It seemed like she had something to tell me and I feel like I owed her this. I mean, I didn't necessarily think anything bad happened between us but I feel a bit awkward after we made out. I was so convinced that Sara was gay, so I was surprised when I saw that she had all this Jesus memorabilia scattered around her house.

Regardless, here I am, standing outside of Sara's apartment with more casual attire on than before. I don a pair of black jeans, a grey v-neck and an army jacket. I feel incredibly comfortable and loads happy that I don't have to exploit myself for Rob. Sara answers the door immediately, wearing the cutest outfit I've ever seen her in. She's got a light brown sweater on and really tight jeans. She looks absolutely adorable and I long to hold her hand and kiss her nose. I don't.

I smile at her and toy with my labret, feeling my stomach drop as she closes her door and turns to lock it. I have a million questions running through my mind but my lips fail to come up with a single phrase and all I can do is look at Sara with these desperate eyes that drink her in. I stay silent the whole walk, though I'm dying to know where we're going and why she called me so late last night. I can't tear my eyes away from her until we reach our destination. It's a small, cute café and it fits Sara. I'm so happy that it's a low key place. I sit across from Sara and she reaches for the menu. I look up at her and try to form yet another sentence, but it's just not working.

Sara finally speaks up, "How was your night?"

"Good," I say; my voice cracking and immediately my cheeks heat up. I clear my throat and try again, "Good, how about yours?"

Sara smiles cheekily and giggles softly, "It was great, actually."

I reach for my water and sip it hesitantly, "Yeah? And why is that?"

"I talked to my pastor," Sara says, looking down at her menu again and biting her lip. I lick my lips as I watch her think over her options. She sets the menu down and smiles brightly at me, "I'm gay."

I giggle, happy with her as I peer at my own menu. She's gay. I fucking knew it! I knew it! I could jump up and kiss her right now, except I don't know how to. I know that I can't wipe off this smug fucking grin on my face.

"What's that smile mean?" Sara asks me, her foot boldly brushing against my calf.

"I'm happy," I tell her, reluctantly.

"Yeah? Why's that?" she teases back.

I shrug, lifting my eyes to look up at her smiling face. It's beautiful. Her complexion is completely clear and her eyes are bright. I love it; I love how youthful she looks. I sift through the menu once or twice before a waitress makes her way to us.

"Coffee-black with an omelet," Sara orders.

"I'll have some orange juice, a short stack and molasses toast," I order and watch Sara giggle.

The waitress walks away and Sara leans in closer, "What did you do last night?"

I don't tell her I had sex with Rob for hours last night, though I'm betting she knows because she called in the middle of it. I tell her I watched TV and I ask what she did. She tells me she researched some things and called her pastor and that's how she got to her gay conclusion. I grin wide, imagining Sara looking it up. The waitress comes back with our food and in no time, we're finished and Sara's paying for our meal.

"So, what now?" I ask.

"Want to come back to my house?" Sara offers, opening the door for me.

Immediately I agree and we begin walking to her apartment. The walk is a lot longer because it's highly anticipated because I'm under the impression that Sara wants to have sex with me. When we back to her place, it's incredibly awkward and I decide that I'll make the first move. Sara's seated on her couch and I'm quick to straddle her, cupping her jawline and crashing our lips together. Sara's kissing back firmly and I'm thoroughly soaking these underwear. I pull away for a second to breathe before reattaching our lips and grinding against Sara roughly.

Suddenly, Sara pushes me back and looks at me.

"I never said this was going to happen," she whispers.

My heart sinks, "What…? I thought that…"

"All I said was that I'm gay."

I stand up, fixing my shirt and crossing my arms.

"Enough is enough!" I tell her, trying my best to remain calm. I'm sick and tired of this whiplash I'm getting from Sara. She doesn't fucking know what she wants.

"What?" she asks, her voice frail.

"Stop kissing back if you don't want this!"

She stands up, "I never said I didn't want this."

"See! Make up your fucking mind, Sara! I'm sick of this."

"I want this. I want you so fucking badly, Tegan."

My features soften as I push myself closer to her and I close the gap between us, hugging her. "Then why do you keep doing this?"

"You're married," she whispers against my neck.

"So? Who fucking cares about Rob?" I reply to her, running my fingers through her hair.

"I can't do that to my own boss," Sara says, pulling away and looking at me sternly.

I sigh, sitting back on her couch. I hate that she has such high morals. I hate it more than anything. I desperately want Sara to just fuck me and not care about Rob or fucking God or anything. I just want her to think about me.

"Rob's stupid. He doesn't really care about me Sara." I say, tears welling in my eyes as I pull her next to me.

Sara rubs my thigh softly, leaning into me. She tells me Rob cares about me but I know better. There are so many other girls, I just know it. I lean against Sara.

"Please, Sara… Just… I like you, a lot. Rob doesn't have to know," I beg, pulling her on top of me.

Sara nods softly, holding herself up. "Can we… can we go to the bed?"

I giggle softly and nod. Sara pulls herself up and then me. We walk to her room, hand in hand and lay in her bed. It's so comfy compared to mine and I think it's just because I'm with Sara instead of Rob. Sara inches closer to me and our lips softly brush against each others. We press our lips again with more pressure, her hands gripping my waist roughly. She pulls me on top of her and our kiss becomes heated within seconds. I have to tell myself to slow down. I don't actually want to have sex with Sara now. No, I want to wait. I want to kiss her for hours.


	5. Love Is A Losing Game

**a/n: **Reviews make me update quicker. ;)

* * *

_No POV_

Sara was quickly rushing into Rob's office this morning. The world proved to be against her this morning, given that her alarm clock failed to actually wake her up. To be fair, Sara could blame the very naughty dream she had of Tegan. Though, Sara definitely wouldn't blame that and she wouldn't even let the thought totally register with her own mind. She tried pretending like nothing happened between her and Tegan and she thought she was doing good.

Sara wasn't really in the best mood as she slipped into Rob's office this morning. He was on the phone in what Sara assumed was an important phone call. She was an hour late, but she came bearing muffins and coffee. She placed the pumpkin muffin in front of Rob and went to work sorting through that morning's paperwork. She could feel Rob's eyes shooting daggers at her and she prepared for his urging voice to bellow at her.

She heard the click of the phone before she felt the grip on her arm, yanking her up from her chair. She turned to Rob and looked at him through hooded eyes. He looked beyond pissed and Sara genuinely thought he was overreacting. This wasn't a big deal, really. She was barely an hour late. She hissed at the pain in her arm as she was forced down on her knees. She sighed, looking at him. It was apparent that Rob wanted a blow job.

Sara unfastened his belt, then his button and then she pulled his pants down. He wasn't hard and Sara felt incredibly discomfited at the situation. She wanted to believe she at least turned him on. She rolled down his briefs and took his dick in her hands. It was the most repulsive thing she'd ever held in her life. It was limp and warm and slightly sticky. Sara lifted it towards her face and hesitantly licked around the tip. Rob elicited a groan and gripped onto his desk. Sara felt a wave of confidence roll over her and she inched his dick in more. He roughly grabbed onto Sara's ponytail and eased his dick in more.

Her small fingers circled around the base of his cock while her other hand cupped his balls. It tasted awfully rancid and she gagged. She closed her eyes and envisioned Rob's beautiful wife. Sara pictured her wielding a beautiful, fake cock. Sara imagined Tegan giggling as she grabbed Sara's delicate hands. The thoughts egging Sara on, Rob was practically thrusting against Sara's face. In Sara's head, she was sucking Tegan off and Tegan was screaming with gratification.

"You gonna fucking take my load?" Rob questioned, shattering Sara's imagination as she pulled away.

She looked up at him, fearful but still shook her head.

"Where's it gonna go then?" he hissed, jerking himself off.

Sara held out her hands, cupping them and looking up at him innocently. Rob came in Sara's hands, his dick falling limp almost instantly as he pulled up his pants. Sara looked at the filth in her hands and then stood up. She walked into the bathroom and washed her hands off. She rinsed out her mouth and looked up in the mirror. She tightened her ponytail and splashed water on her face once more. She can't keep thinking about Tegan like that, she told herself. She needs to stop.

After work, Sara was full of guilt as she walked the few blocks from her apartment to her church. Inside, everybody was nice to her. They greeted her as usual and she sat in the front like she always did. Something felt different, though. Sara didn't feel the same, she felt like an outcast. None of these girls had their boss's dick in their mouth for breakfast. That was probably it. Sara didn't want to think it was the gay thing. Did everyone know she was gay? Was there a huge tattoo on her forehead stating **LESBIAN**? No, of course not. Sara was overreacting, right?

Sara gave her normal donation and smiled at the pastor. Only he knew. Not a soul besides him… and Tegan. Ah, Tegan… her hair was just the shade of brown and her eyes were the right size and her laugh… God, Sara loved that laugh. She could listen to it all day. Sara looked at her hands, imagining Tegan's lacing through them. They were the same size and Sara loved it. She always felt intimidated by men because generally, they were a lot larger than Sara. It was refreshing to have someone so little with her. Almost everything about Tegan was refreshing. Yet, Sara still felt her guts churn at the thought of Tegan's soft lips.

After service, Sara was congratulated on her new occupation a number of times but she felt like a fake and that prompted her to head over to the confessionals. She stepped inside and closed the curtain.

Clearing her throat, Sara started, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. My last confession was six years ago."

Now was the hard part.

"I've been really awful. I slept with my boss for my job and I've got feelings for his wife," Sara whispered, leaning her head back against the wall. "I'm a homosexual."

"God the Father of Mercies, through the death and resurrection of his Son has reconciled the world to himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins; though the ministry of the Church may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," replied the priest and it provided little comfort for Sara.

Sara knew her part, but her last confession was innocent. She lied to her parents about school. It wasn't this heavy and it was so easy to confess. She knew that the priest couldn't put any personal input but she still tried.

"I'm a horrible person, Father."

He sighed, "It's best to ask for forgiveness."

Sara rolled her eyes and recited, "My God, I am sorry for my sins with all my heart. In choosing to do wrong and failing to do good, I have sinned against you whom I should love above all things. I firmly intend, with your help, to do penance, to sin no more, and to avoid whatever leads me to sin. Our Savior Jesus Christ suffered and died for us. In his name, my God, have mercy."

Sara stood up and quickly rushed out of the church. Once she got home, she resided to her bedroom where she sobbed into one of her many pillows. She needed to tell someone who could say something back. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the only person she could think of.

"Emy?" Sara croaked out.

Emy giggled softly, "What a coincidence. I'm at our café. You busy?"

Sara smiled at hearing Emy's happy tone, "Can you maybe possibly get me a coffee and come to my house?"

Emy agreed, hanging up with Sara.

Sara lay back on her bed, she had to tell Emy. She had to.

Emy knocked on the door, holding two coffees for her and Sara. To be honest, she always had the biggest crush on Sara but she'd kept it a secret for the past four years. Sara answered the door, her hair a mess and a sleepy smile on her face. She was emotionally exhausted.

She tugged Emy inside and sat at her table. She ripped off the lid of her coffee and downed the fiery liquid. Emy giggled, sitting across from Sara.

"So what's bugging you?"

"I'm a lesbian," Sara stated plainly.

Emy's heart sped up and she quickly reached across to hold Sara's hands, "I knew it!"

Sara raised a brow, always confused by this particular reaction. How come everyone else could see it besides Sara?

"Sara, I'm gonna be bold here but…" Emy started, biting her lip. She cleared her throat, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Exactly. That's what Sara needed. A distraction from Tegan.

"Definitely."


	6. Oh, Steady

**a/n: **I hope you guys like this one! I don't mean to gross you out with straight sex (this chapter has none in it) but I believe that parts really important for Sara's character development. So, I apologize for that part! Still, I hope you enjoy this one! Please review!

* * *

_Sara POV_

Emy lays on my bed, naked. We didn't have sex, though we definitely tried. I'm having trouble accepting myself. Emy told me that it was okay and to take my time, which I will. I mean, I'll give it to Emy but I'm not taking anything right now. I can't handle it.

I have to go to lunch with Rob today and he's bringing Tegan. I'm considering bringing Emy but I'm not entirely ready to out myself to Rob. I've still got to milk this whole thing. I roll over and wrap my arm around Emy's waist. She hums softly and leans back into me. I kiss up her neck and stop at her ear.

"I've got to meet with my boss," I whisper to her.

Emy turns around and kisses my lips softly, "Mm, okay."

I kiss her back, pulling our bodies flush. Soon enough, Emy's straddling my waist and grinding against me. I can feel how wet she is against my stomach and it sends a rush of warmth to my core. I whimper against her lips and my hands grip her ass. I pull her into me and smile up at her, "You're incredibly wet, Emily."

Emy bounces on me slightly, whining, "You cannot do that to me."

I giggle, "Do what?"

I can feel her juices dripping onto my stomach and it makes my thighs shake. I want her so bad but I know that it's a bad idea.

"Call me Emily," she whispers.

"Oh? But that's your name."

Emy shakes her head, leaning down and biting my lip. She tugs on it and lets go. It snaps back in place and she whines against my ear. I roll us over and sit in between her legs. She spreads them and I press two fingers to her clit, rubbing circles into it. Emy gasps, bucking her hips up at me. I giggle, enjoying her eagerness. She whimpers, begging for me to do more. I slip a finger inside of her, my two fingers still working her clit. She cries out, her hands grabbing the sheets and yanking them. I smirk, feeling extremely proud that I can do this to a woman.

"Sara, I'm gonna fucking cum!" she shouts.

I enter another finger inside of her and I feel her cunt tighten around my drenched digits. Her back arches, my eyes stay on her pussy though. It's so wet that she's literally soaking the sheets underneath her. The smell is intoxicating and I crave to taste the liquid. Emy's orgasm hits her quick as her knees come together; trapping my hands between her legs as she roughly rides my fingers. I bite my lip and just watch her. God, I want that… It looks so pleasing and I'm jealous of Emy for it.

Emy's legs fall back beside me and she breathes heavily, her chest rising and falling with every breath. I bring my hands up to my face and smell the liquid coating them. I bite my lip and hum. I take a chance and shove the two fingers that were inside of Emy into my mouth. I look at Emy as she watches me with the most dazed look I've seen. She's got a lazy grin on her face. Post-coital Emy is beautiful. She's glowing. I lie on top of Emy and kiss her lips. Emy kisses back, her nails digging into my hips. Her tongue drags across my lower lip, forcing me to part my lips and within seconds I feel her tongue massage mine. I pull away and sit up, yawning and stretching.

"Time to shower," I say before hopping up and walking to the bathroom. I close the door and quickly get in the shower. I lean against the wall and let the water trickle down my body. I close my eyes and try not to cry. Why can't I just be happy with this? I bite my lip, opening my eyes when I feel blood seep from my lip. I wash my hair and my face. When I'm washing my body, I hear the door open and I hold in the sigh rising from my chest. The curtains peeled back and Emy steps in behind me, wrapping her arms around me. I lean into her touch but remain quiet.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks.

I shake my head, "I'm just uncomfortable."

Emy backs up, "Oh, sorry."

I turn to her, "With my body, Emy. Not you, I'm happy you're here. I'm just… I'm not really proud of this."

Emy raises her eyebrows, chuckling. I get even more embarrassed and I turn back around, shutting the water off and grabbing my towel. I get out of the shower, walking into my bedroom and to my closet. Emy races for me at record time and wraps her arms around me yet again.

"No, Sara! I laughed because I think that's ridiculous. Your body is so gorgeous," she smiles at me.

I can't help the smile spreading across my face and I kiss her, "Thank you, Emy."

She nods, "Now, you've got a meeting so hurry up!"

When I get to the restaurant, Tegan's wearing something completely out of character. She's wearing a really boyish outfit and it causes the wrong place to tingle. Rob's wearing a suit, like he almost always is. I sit across from them and smile, greeting them.

"So I suppose I should come right out with it," Rob smiles big at me.

I nod vigorously, "Yes, I'm dying to know."

"I've assigned you a case, Sara."

I jump up from my seat, rushing over to him and hugging him tightly. He hugs back tightly and I can't stop squealing. Rob is assigning me a case… I can't believe it.

"It's a fraudulent case between Joel Linderman and Edward Barthes, you'll be representing the Linderman, he's the plaintiff," Rob explains and I nod.

"This is a congratulatory lunch," Tegan says to me.

She withholds the representation of a rebellious teenager and I can only imagine Rob's embarrassment. Tegan is behaving pretty inappropriately. She's saying catty remarks throughout the whole lunch and I'm just genuinely annoyed with her. Rob wasn't even acknowledging her attitude so I assumed it was a fight between them. I ignored Tegan as well but when I excused myself to the bathroom, Tegan followed. I went into the stall and when I came out, Tegan was waiting for me.

"When the fuck were you going to tell me that you were fucking my husband?" she hisses.

My eyes widen and I stutter as I try to come up with an excuse.

"Don't even, Sara!" Tegan shouts at me and I shut my mouth right then.

She steps closer and I feel the panic set in. She presses herself against me and I'm cornered against the wall. She looks me straight in the eye and snarls. I keep my hands at my side, but Tegan's got her thigh pressed against my crotch. I'm still horny from Emy and my attraction to Tegan is a million times stronger so I can't help but grind against her. I whimper and she sees what is happening so she pushes against me harder. I moan softly, moving my arms up to rest on her shoulders. She presses her forehead against mine.

"What are you getting out of this? Is it fun?" she asks.

"I'm getting a job out of it," I whisper to her.

She lowers her eyes and sighs, "I… Sara, why?"

I shrug, "I wanted to work for Rob so when I approached him… he said that was how I could get the job and I said yes."

Tegan shakes her head, "That's not okay… don't let anyone use you, Sara."

My features soften at hearing this and I hug her tightly, "I know. I shouldn't have said yes. I'm so fucking horrible."

She holds me tight, kissing my temple as I cry into her neck, "You're not horrible."

"I still need this job," I whisper to her, "I can't stop doing this. I can't let him fire me."

"It's okay," Tegan assures me, "I understand and I'm okay with it. I just… I thought you maybe liked me."

"I do," I tell her, "but I'm too scared."

"About Rob?" she asks and I nod.

"I wouldn't want him to find out and fire me," I reply.

"I also… I have a girlfriend," I decide to add.

Tegan shakes her head, walking out of the bathroom. I feel awful, like I just crushed her. I wanted to rush back to her and grab her and kiss her and tell her that I wanted to be with her, that she sparked something in me that was so different and so completely original that I needed to be with her. I couldn't. I wouldn't let some girl ruin my entire life like that.


	7. Blow

_Tegan's POV_

Rob took away my American Express card and I'm dying without it. He's being really pushy lately. He doesn't know that I found out about him and Sara, however. I'm completely furious over it because I'm essentially jealous of him. I wanted to sleep with Sara and here he was, getting with her every day at work. I wanted to be Rob but that wasn't unusual. He was smart and rich but the best thing I could get was being his wife and I hated it more than anything.

I had to be feminine though Rob and I both knew I wasn't comfortable in dresses and heels. I'm sure Rob knew I was a lesbian from all of the toys and videos I had. He didn't say anything about it though. Why would he? He had everything he wanted, including Sara. I was convinced Sara really disliked Rob but she had trouble accepting herself. She probably thought that she was doing something good because Rob was a man.

Sara makes no sense to me because she's suddenly got a girlfriend though she wasn't even happy that she was gay in the first place and it's frustrating. I want to take her out and kiss her all the time. That's all I've been thinking about. I've texted her about fifty times since our incident in the ladies room but she barely replies to the messages. Okay, maybe they're severely sexual but I know what I want and I intend to get it. I mean, I've Facebook stalked her girlfriend a hundred times and I'm betting that I'm better in bed. I could just tell by her face that she wasn't as freaky as I am. She's innocent looking, like Sara. Except, it's fucking hot on Sara.

So who was Emily Storey? I had a background check filed on her just to be safe for Sara. Nothing came up but I found out that she was an artist and that she and Sara went to UCLA together for four years before Sara transferred to a Law School. I also had complete background checks filed on Sara because I was just dying to know more about her. I had every class she ever took on note from her freshman year of High School and I learned that Sara's quite the artist herself. She'd taken a variety of art classes. I also found out that Sara was a fantastic writer because she had published some of her literature essays on a few websites and I read each and every one.

Emy has a gallery show tonight and I am taking Rob to it. He has no idea that it's Sara's girlfriend or even that Sara has a girlfriend but I want to see Sara squirm so I'm bringing him. I've got it all planned out, I'm going to act like I had no idea that it was Emy's show and Sara will have to believe me. I'll sit there and compliment all of her art like I know what I'm doing.

"Rob, are you ready yet?" I call out to my husband.

He walks out into the room, buttoning up his shirt and smoothing it out. I smile at him, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt once and kissing his lips very softly. It's a gesture I hate but he needs. When I don't have my cards, I'm constantly touching him and kissing him hoping that he'll give it back.

"Let's go, babe," he says sweetly to me and I lean up, kissing him again before grabbing his hand and walking to his Bentley.

I get in the front seat and he takes off towards the venue. Immediately, I see Sara and her girlfriend. Sara's wearing a simple striped Henley and tight black jeans. She looks beautiful and apparently Rob thinks so too because he holds his breath and asks if that's Sara.

"How funny," I smile.

He parks and we get out and walk up to the door, seeing Sara as she hands people pieces of paper. I smile brightly at her, looking over the paper and then up at Rob who greeted Sara.

"Uh hey, Sara. Is E.E Storey a friend of yours?" he asks.

"Yeah," Sara states simply, "Wha-"

"Isn't Emy your girlfriend, Sara?" I interrupt with a bright smile on my face.

Sara looks at me as if she's seen a ghost, her face drained of any color as she shakes her head.

"I'm not in a relationship," Sara says, her eyes looking up at Rob. "Emy is just a friend."

"Potential lover?" I tease and Rob elbows my side.

"Of course not, Sara's not gay!" he says and Sara nods, agreeing with him.

I laugh and walk into the building. I finally see Emy for the first time and she's actually adorable. She's huge, though. Not like, fat but tall. She's so much bigger than Sara and it causes me to giggle.

"I'm gonna introduce myself to Emy. Wanna come?"

I walk up to Emy and smile, "Emily? Hi, I'm Tegan and this is my husband Rob. We're friends of Sara's."

"I'm her boss," Rob boasts and Emy shakes our hands.

"Nice to meet you!" she grins, seeming almost _too_ perky.

"I love your work," I gush, trying to get on her good side. I need to be trusted in order for my plan to work. Of course, Sara will know that I'm less than innocent but she's never going to say a thing.

"Thank you! I mainly work with water colors but Sara's urged me to be more adventurous with the acrylic."

I giggle, "I bet that's not the only thing you two are being adventurous about."

Emy laughs and I poke Rob's side, "See? I told you they were girlfriends."

Emy bites her lip, "Yes, I can confirm that Sara and I are, in fact, girlfriends."

I shriek and look at Rob, "I told you!"

Rob looks beyond furious as he searches the room for Sara. I know he's pissed, it's written all over his face as he excuses himself in exploration of Sara. I'm left with Emy and I'm ecstatic with the result.

"Rob's got a little crush on Sara," I mention, "He's a bit jealous."

Emy looks at me with focused eyes, "That's probably not a good environment for Sara to work in."

I shrug, "They're all very friendly in the office."

By the end of the night, Rob has excused himself to go out with his buddies and I've convinced Sara and Emy to head out to a few clubs with me. I brought them to all gay bars I knew, hoping to make them uncomfortable. I assured Emy I wasn't a gay a number of times and managed to pull Sara to the dance floor. All in good fun, I said.

Sara's awkwardly leaning into me, unsure of how to dance with me. I know Sara's not generally used to this type of environment but I needed to distract Emy while the second part of my plan to take action and as I see her surprised face, I know it's been taken care of. She rushes to us and says to Sara that she has to go.

"Someone wants to buy every piece!" she exclaims and Sara smiles at her.

"That's really great, honey!" she smiles, grabbing onto Emy's waist and planting a very sloppy kiss on her right in front of me. I remain calm, knowing that Emy's going to be gone for a while.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, babe." She screams to Sara and kisses her again.

Sara nods, smiling at her until Emy's disappeared from the crowd.

I grab Sara's waist and pull her into me, then I whisper into her ear, "I think we're alone now."

She pulls away and looks up at me, "Tegan, no."

I grab her wrist and pull her to the bar, "What do you drink?"

She shakes her head, "I don't."

I order her something fruity, then a rum and coke for myself. We grab our drinks and make our way to a booth. Sara sits across from me and I sip on my drink. She swirls hers around before taking a large gulp from it. She makes a face and sticks her tongue out. I laugh hard and ask her what the matter is.

"This is way too sweet," she says.

I motion towards a waiter and order Sara a dark beer. She looks a little more comfortable, now. Our feet keep brushing against each other and each time, it sends a shock to my core. Her beer arrives soon and Sara takes an even larger gulp of it. She pulls it away with a satisfied smirk on her face and I chuckle.

"We found your poison!" I shout to her and she nods, giggling softly.

I move closer to her and place an arm around her. She leans into my touch, urging me to push forward. I kiss along her neck and stop at her ear, sucking the lobe in between my teeth and I hear Sara moan. I chuckle, moving my hand onto her thigh and squeeze it. Sara gasps and I see the grin on her face. It seems like all I needed to do was get some alcohol in her system.

So that's what I do, I order Sara two more beers and we take a few rounds of shots. Sara's shitfaced and it's the funniest thing as we stumble out into the street. It's still pretty early and I've convinced Sara to take me back to her place. We've been flirting the whole night.

We get into the cab but the ride is short-lived and I barely remember it as we trudge into her apartment. Immediately, our jackets are on the floor with our shoes. The room is filled with gasps and moans and the smacking sound of our sloppy kisses. Sara's a lot rougher than I thought as she shoves me against the door and rips my shirt in half, the material falling to the ground and exposing my black bra. I smile down at her as she grabs my hips and kisses my cleavage. Soon enough, my bra is off too and Sara's picking me up. We make it to the kitchen where she sits me on the counter and our lips crash into each other again. I giggle into the kiss and Sara pulls back, grinning at me as she pulls off her shirt, displaying her bare chest.

I reach my hands out to touch her breasts. I touch her nipples and watch them harder against the tips of my fingers. The feeling causes me to soak through my underwear. Sara will soon discover this as she pulls back to unbutton my jeans and tug them down. She sees the dark spot in the cotton material and chuckles, "Did I do that?"

I nod, hooking my legs around her waist and pull her up to me. I crash our lips together again, my hands messing around in her hair. She moves her fingers to rub me through my panties. I smile, moaning against Sara's firm lips and move my hips against her hand. Sara lifts me up again and carries me to her room. She lays me on the bed and unbuttons her jeans, pulling them off. I reach for her black briefs and tug them down. I see Sara's clean, shaved pussy and my mouth waters at the sight. I sit on the floor in front of her and grab her thighs, pulling her cunt to my mouth. Sara's hands grab my hair and pull me even closer. I drag my tongue up and down her slit until I find her clit. I focus in on it, sucking the bud into my mouth and rubbing my tongue against it.

Sara pulls away, grabbing my hands and pulling me up with her. She kisses me, lacing our fingers together. The feeling is like no other and I think that I'm incredibly lucky. Sara hugs me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"You're gonna be my first," she whispers.

I hug her tightly and kiss her lips, "Maybe we should do it sober then…"

She giggles, "I don't think so, Tegan. My inhibitions are down at an all time low. If you want to have sex with me anytime soon, now is the time."

"That's the problem. You don't really want this," I pout.

"Soon," Sara assures me and I lay on her bed.

"I can get you off," she offers, "that's what I've been doing with Emy."

"Emy's not fucking you back," I state.

"Honestly? I want you to do it."

I sit up, pulling her on my lap and kissing her.

"Let's do it, then."

I know I shouldn't but I can't help but to think that this might be my only chance. I'd take that over nothing. Sara nods, kissing my neck and grinding against my stomach. I feel her juices spread across my abdomen and it's enough to convince me that Sara physically wants it.

I roll over and grind my thigh into her cunt, causing Sara to moan and arch her back. I kiss against her neck as I grind into her. She tugs my panties off and I kick them off for her. She moves her fingers to rub my clit roughly, causing us both to buck frantically at each other. I lay my head on her chest as we both move to fuck each other with our fingers. We're not even looking at each other but I feel a heavy connection between us. Sara's shaking; I'm hitting the right spot. She gasps loud, then a moan follows and Sara's humping me madly. She stops all movement on me to finish off her orgasm. I've got scratches all down my back and ass.

I pull away from her to watch her face. Her eyes are closed tight, her mouth open in a silent scream and her cheeks a bright pink. It's the sexiest face I've ever seen, I want to sit on it so badly. I moan at the sight and Sara's eyes open again. She bites her lip as she continues to ride my hand while we make fierce eye contact. She moves her hand back down to my clit and rubs furiously. I buck my hips, crying out as I come closer and closer to my climax. Sara's finished with her first and is on the fast track to her second. As soon as I cum, she pulls away and buries her face in my pussy. She laps and licks through my folds. I peer down at her and see that her finger is working her own clit roughly. She cums her second time and finishes me off before lying on top of me. We sit there in silence, breathing roughly and the occasional whimper.

"Tegan, I've realized something."

"What is it?"

"I really, really like you."


End file.
